


Моя любовь не будет ждать

by Severench



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, post 5A, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Похищение, Стайлз слегка злодей, вязка, мат, намек на инцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: Питер просто хочет создать новую стаю и в процессе слегка похищает Стайлза.Стайлзу, возможно, просто нужна новая отцовская фигура. Или его разум поглощён хаосом настолько всеобъемлющим, что рациональному мышлению там не находится места. В любом случае, он совсем не пытается сбежать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Love Won't Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005654) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> Прим. автора: На самом деле саммари должно выглядеть как-то так: «После смерти отца Стайлз вместе с Питером отправляется навстречу приключениям. Веселье для всей семьи!» Простите.
> 
> Прим. переводчика:Если вы увидите какие-то странности в описании прошедших событий – это последствия того, что я бросила смотреть сериал после второго сезона, потому что всё скатилось в какой-то пиздец. Так что я практически всегда не имею понятия, о чём говорят персонажи, когда упоминают о прошлом, и, разумеется, могу не совсем адекватно это перевести. Более того, я даже не знаю, где авторский сюжет, а где события сериала. Так что не обессудьте.

Он теперь сирота, а ты – беглый преступник. У таких историй не бывает счастливого конца.  
Парадная дверь Стилински оказывается незапертой, когда ты на пробу дёргаешь ручку. Ты проскальзываешь внутрь, тихо и осторожно. Не включаешь свет, передвигаясь по дому, поднимаешься по лестнице. В каком-то смысле это знак вселенского равновесия: в прошлый раз ты потерял абсолютно всё, в этот раз очередь Стайлза быть тотальным неудачником.  
Раненый шериф Стилински скончался в реанимации несколько часов назад. Ты следовал за Стайлзом до дома от самой больницы, ждал, пока уйдёт заместитель шерифа Перриш. Ты не ждёшь от следующего этапа никаких проблем – в состоянии шока люди удивительно внушаемы.  
Ты распахиваешь дверь спальни. Стайлз сидит на краю кровати в свете одинокой настольной лампы, бледный и угрюмый, с тёмными кругами под глазами. Тревожный жёлтый свет отбрасывает резкие тени на его лицо, создавая иллюзию потусторонности.  
Кажется, он совсем не боится. Он даже не удивлён. Смотрит на тебя, пульс ровный и спокойный.  
\- Скотта, кажется, больше не волнует, что со мной происходит. Вряд ли из меня получится хороший рычаг давления, - тон его тусклый и вялый.  
\- Ну, значит, мне повезло, - ты улыбаешься. - Мои планы вообще не предполагают участия Скотта.  
\- Окей, - Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Ты пришёл меня похитить, что ли?  
\- Не уверен, что стоит называть это именно так, - ты проходишь вглубь комнаты. – Мы с тобой собираемся покинуть город. Зачем тебе здесь оставаться? Правда хочешь оказаться в приёмной семье?  
Стайлз немного сдвигается на кровати и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Он выглядит усталым, как будто на него свалилось больше, чем он способен выдержать.  
\- Я могу собрать вещи?  
\- Безусловно.  
Стайлз встаёт и начинает запихивать одежду в рюкзак. Он обходит стороной ноутбук, телефон остаётся валяться на столе. Стайлз поднимает его, выключает и возвращает на место. Наверное, там что-то, что хочется оставить позади.  
Ты был почти уверен, что он потребует объяснений, спросит, почему это происходит именно с ним… Но он молчит. Просто застёгивает молнию на рюкзаке, устраивает его на плече и следует за тобой прочь из дома, к новенькому кадиллаку у обочины. Проскальзывает на пассажирское сиденье и пристёгивает ремень безопасности. Возможно, этими привычными движениями он стремится сохранить хоть какое-то подобие нормальной жизни. Ты заводишь машину и выезжаешь на дорогу. Тихий гул двигателя и мерный стук человеческого сердца – единственные звуки, нарушающие тишину.  
Стайлз засыпает, когда вы выезжаете на пятое шоссе, по направлению к северным штатам. Это так странно, что он чувствует себя достаточно комфортно, засыпая рядом с тобой. А может, ему просто не осталось ради чего жить. Да, вот это больше похоже на правду.

***

Ты останавливаешься у придорожной закусочной, когда солнце уже выползает из-за горизонта. Стайлз позволяет отвести себя внутрь за руку, вы усаживаетесь по обе стороны стола в старой виниловой кабинке. Он заказывает блинчики, ты предпочитаешь чёрный кофе и чизбургер.  
\- Ты собираешься меня убить? – спрашивает Стайлз, поливая свою еду кленовым сиропом. Его руки немного дрожат. Ты почти удивлён, что он ещё не плачет. Наверное, ситуация ещё не кажется ему безнадёжной. Или он слишком интенсивно пытался это осмыслить и слегка слетел с катушек.  
\- Нет. Ну ладно. Не специально. Всегда есть вероятность, что укус тебя убьёт, если твоё тело его не примет.  
\- Ты не альфа.  
\- Пока что.  
Он рассматривает тебя с некоторой долей опасения. Он тебе не доверяет, потому что он не идиот. Несомненно, он пытается понять, что у него за роль в этой пьесе.  
\- Почему я? – вздыхает через мгновение.  
\- Потому что ты мне нравишься, Стайлз.  
\- Я боялся, что ты это скажешь.  
\- Ты умён. Ты уже знаешь об оборотнях, так что это изрядно сокращает время на объяснения. Ты будешь хорошим бетой, нет смысла себе лгать. Ты всегда был заинтересован в силе, в могуществе, даже если и боялся это признать.  
Стайлз режет блины на крошечные квадраты, прежде чем попробовать хотя бы кусочек.  
\- Я всё ещё не хочу быть таким, как ты.  
\- А не поздновато для подобной принципиальности?  
\- Возможно.

***

Ты снова садишься за руль, и ведёшь до тех пор, пока вы не пересекаете границу штата, а глаза становится совершенно невозможно держать открытыми. Ты в бегах уже несколько недель. Впрочем, это заметно по твоей измятой одежде и нервным движениям. Твои волосы снова начали отрастать, а возможность вымыть голову всё никак не представится. Обычная щетина на подбородке стремительно приобретает гордое звание бороды.  
\- Как ты выбрался? – Стайлз явно утомился перебирать радиостанции, и теперь нервно барабанит по стеклу.  
\- Из Дома Айхена?  
\- Да. Я заходил туда пару недель назад, и тебя там уже не было. Кажется, я единственный, кто вообще заметил. Я не сказал никому, потому что, ну знаешь, у нас и без того хватало дерьма для беспокойства.  
\- Вентиляция, - ты включаешь поворотник на пару секунд и перестраиваешься на другую полосу, обгоняя полуразвалившийся Субару, уже восемь километров треплющий тебе нервы соблюдением скоростного режима.  
\- Вот прям так просто?  
\- Ну, для начала мне нужно было вернуться назад в мою камеру. Но это не составило проблем – думаю, за пару недель бесконечных пыток мои вопли всем просто надоели. Я был гораздо более сговорчив, когда жил в изоляции. В моей комнате вентиляционное отверстие было прямо над кроватью, так что оставалось только дождаться привыкания к успокоительному и совершить эффектный побег.  
\- Так что, если я сейчас подсыплю тебе аконит, он не сработает?  
\- Сложно сказать. В конце концов, уже прошло какое-то время. Собираешься меня отравить?  
\- Просто интересуюсь.  
Стайлз пахнет тревогой, она накатывает волнами. Это странно, потому что ты не сказал ничего особенного. Не задевал никакие личные темы. Он не спрашивает, как ты узнал о смерти его отца. Не спрашивает, откуда ты вообще что-либо о нём знаешь – наверное, решил, что ты за ним шпионил. Не то что бы он был так уж неправ.  
Правда в том, что брать его было вовсе не обязательно. Ты спокойно мог бы уехать из Бикон Хиллз один. Но ты всегда обожал идею справедливого возмездия. Ты считаешь, что это даже забавно – похитить самого ценного человека в Бикон Хиллз только потому, что Скотт чрезмерно туп, чтобы его уберечь, а Тео зашёл в своих играх слишком далеко. Просчитался. Они не знают Стайлза так хорошо, как ты. А ты никогда не был настолько неосторожен, чтобы навредить шерифу. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы убить его.  
Первая стадия принятия горя – отрицание, некоторые на ней так и застревают. Ты задаёшься вопросом, сможешь ли переключить Стайлза сразу на гнев, пока он не заработал нервный срыв.  
Около четырёх часов дня ты останавливаешься на парковке у мотеля. Платишь за комнату наличкой, регистрируешься на фальшивое имя. Стайлз никак не комментирует номер с двумя кроватями, просто садится на ту, что ближе к окну.  
Ты так устал, что всё, на что хватает сил – снять обувь и откинуть одеяло. Ты не видишь снов ещё со времён комы. Под закрытыми веками только тьма, и ты бесконечно за это благодарен.  
Ты отключаешься на добрых шестнадцать часов. Когда ты открываешь глаза, Стайлз всё ещё спит, свернувшись в клубок под одеялом. Он полностью одет, словно не хочет быть рядом с тобой обнажённым или уязвимым. В мусорном ведре пустой пакет из МакДональдса, значит, он ходил через улицу за обедом, но сразу вернулся назад. Ты не знаешь, как это понимать, но кажется, он совсем не пытается сбежать – а ты ведь даже не перерезал телефонный провод. К моменту как ты отключился, сюда уже могла ехать полиция, чтобы арестовать тебя за похищение. Ты подозреваешь, что его покладистость – результат глубокой апатии. Ну, или это то, в чём он себя убеждает.  
Он ещё долго этого не поймёт, но ты сделал для него кое-что совершенно невероятное – вытащил из Бикон Хиллз прежде, чем он окончательно утонул в страданиях. Ты дал ему возможность оставить позади прежнюю жизнь и себя самого. Быть может, он даже перестанет чувствовать боль. Превратится в пустую немую оболочку – прямо как ты.  
Горе любит компанию, в конце концов.  
Прошёл только один день, а ты уже ощущаешь призрачные зачатки стайных связей в глубине подсознания. Стайлзу нужно за что-то зацепиться не меньше, чем тебе. Единственное отличие в том, что ты это уже осознал, а он ещё нет.  
Вы въезжаете в Сиэтл ранним вечером. Ты давненько здесь не был, а ведь когда-то заканчивал Вашингтонский Университет по специальности английской литературы.  
Ты выбираешь отличный отель. Центр города. Ты всё ещё платишь наличкой, но уже не прячешь Стайлза, он заходит с тобой в холл и осматривается. Закатывает глаза, наблюдая, как ты предъявляешь фальшивые документы на имя Питера Слита и говоришь, что он твой сын. Но поднимается за тобой в номер без возражений.  
Вас поселили на верхнем этаже. Вокруг мягкие бордовые ковры и какая-то абстрактная мазня в рамке на стенах. Комната достаточно велика, чтобы вмещать две полноразмерных кровати, письменный и обеденный столы, два кресла, гардероб и кладовую.  
Стайлз снова выбирает кровать поближе к окну, огромному, во всю стену, и тут же утыкается в телевизор. Ты принимаешь душ, переодеваешься и садишься за ноутбук в поисках сайтов по продаже недвижимости. Ты хочешь найти такое место, в котором ни у кого не будет возникать вопросов насчёт тридцативосьмилетнего мужчины и семнадцатилетнего мальчика, живущих вместе, пускай и в разных спальнях. Стайлзу исполнится восемнадцать в апреле. Впрочем, до этого времени можно и поскитаться по отелям – особенно с тех пор, как ты восполнил всё, что потерял по вине разнообразных сверхъестественных проблем.  
\- Интересно, заметил ли кто-нибудь, что я исчез, - голос Стайлза пустой. Удручённый. Ты бросаешь на него взгляд, но он всё ещё пялится в телевизор.  
\- Думаю, что Малия заметила.  
При упоминании имени твоей дочери Стайлз вздрагивает. Возможно, тебе не стоило поднимать эту тему.  
\- Она, наверное, думает, что я специально её бросил. Скорее всего, встречается теперь с Тео.  
\- Надеюсь, она не настолько глупа. Кстати, я подумывал взять её с нами.  
\- Отчего же нет?  
\- Исчезни она, я был бы первым подозреваемым. Нерадивый отец похищает свою родную дочь после побега из психиатрического заведения – настоящая мелодрама. Последнее, что мне нужно, - копы на хвосте.  
\- А ты не думаешь, что раз я пропал, ты всё равно окажешься в розыске?  
\- Вообще-то нет. Никаких конкретных улик, чтобы доказать связь между нами, у них нет, а сверхъестественное пока ещё бумаги не подписывает. Перриш знает достаточно, чтобы собрать все кусочки вместе, но у полиции Бикон Хиллз и без нас полно поводов для беспокойства, пока Ужасные доктора всё ещё на свободе, а по улицам бродит армия нежити. В сравнении с этим сбежавший псих и пропавший мальчик-сирота – сущие мелочи.  
\- У меня есть тётя.  
\- Которая живёт в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Боже мой! Ты как долго вообще меня преследовал? – кровать скрипит пружинами, когда Стайлз дёргается.  
\- Я два раза заглянул к тебе на Фейсбук. Настрой безопасность, в конце концов. Хочешь пообедать?  
\- Я хочу на Пайк-Плейс-маркет*.  
\- Господи, ты что, турист?  
\- Отъебись.

***

После обеда вы гуляете по рынку, пока Стайлз поедает мороженое. Это до странности мирное и спокойное занятие. Словно вы оба – нормальные люди. Живущие нормальной жизнью.  
\- Так что, мы здесь потому, что ты хочешь кого-нибудь убить в этом городе? – Стайлз слизывает капельку подтаявшего ванильного мороженого со своей руки. Ты пытаешься на него не отвлекаться, но это сложно. Он прикусывает полные бархатистые губы. Сейчас они раскраснелись и припухли, как будто он занимался чем-то непристойным.  
\- Таков был замысел, - ты улыбаешься. Вот почему ты взял его с собой. Он прагматик. Ему выгодно тебе помочь – в конце концов, ты единственное, что у него осталось.  
\- И как мы собираемся это сделать?  
«Мы». Музыка для твоих ушей.  
\- Ну, я раздумывал над тем, чтобы проникнуть в стаю и завоевать его доверие… Но проще будет просто подкараулить и прикончить.  
\- Ты такой милашка! – фыркает Стайлз. – Всегда выбираешь убийство попроще!  
\- Мы в общественном месте. Говори потише.  
Стайлз лижет мороженое, глядя тебе в глаза. Отмечает, как жадно ты смотришь.  
\- Окей, папочка, - говорит он самым невинным голосом в мире.  
Ты всё гадал, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он заговорит на эту тему. Большинство людей не стали бы шутить подобным образом после столь серьёзной утраты. Но сарказм – единственный стайлзов защитный механизм. Ты знал, что это случится – за отца и сына вас приняла официантка, которая принесла обед. И нет причин сомневаться, что другие люди сделают тот же самый вывод. Это полезно, так хотя бы персонал отеля не придирается к вашему совместному проживанию. Но это и утомительно – тебе не нравится чувствовать себя старым.  
\- Вот мой мальчик, - ты смотришь на него со всей возможной плотоядностью. Он вовсе не выглядит смущённым и снова облизывает своё мороженое. Так что ты тянешься и треплешь его по волосам, чтобы усилить эффект.  
Ты просыпаешься глубокой ночью, когда матрас прогибается под ещё одним телом. Стайлз прижимается к твоей спине. Было бы уместнее притвориться спящим, но потом ты понимаешь, что он плачет. Тихо. Он замирает, когда ты сдвигаешься, словно боится, что его оттолкнут. Поворачиваешься к нему лицом и прижимаешь к себе обеими руками. Ты не уверен, почему сейчас это делаешь. Всё не для того затевалось. Тебе просто нужен был Стайлз, чтобы создать стаю правильно. Стоило догадаться, что ты лжёшь себе, обещая не прикасаться к нему. Но ты хотя бы пытался.  
Он вцепляется в тебя, рыдает, не скрываясь. Нет нужды спрашивать, из-за чего. Он ничего тебе не скажет, но ты и так знаешь ответ.  
Острый, солёный запах его горя наполняет воздух. В нём также есть нотки смущения – он, несомненно, стыдится своего срыва у тебя на глазах. Но не то что бы ты не понимал, тебе тоже случалось плакать о том, что не можешь изменить. Плакать об утраченном.  
Всё, что ты можешь сделать, – гладить его по голове, мурлыкать утешающую чепуху и ждать, пока это пройдёт.  
Следующим утром вы оба успешно притворяетесь, что Стайлз не выплакал все глаза в твоих объятиях. Во время завтрака он огрызается на предложение есть, а не пялиться в тарелку, но увязывается следом, когда ты отправляешься на пляж. Он жалуется, что ему скучно одному в номере.  
У моря спокойно. Вы гуляете вдоль извилистого берега и смотрите на океан, запах свежести и жизни заполоняет всё вокруг. Ты движешься медленно, оставляешь аккуратные следы один за другим, Стайлз беспорядочно мечется, натыкаясь на камни. У тебя нет конкретной цели. В конце концов, вы набредаете на особенно внушительную корягу, прибившуюся к берегу, и садитесь отдохнуть. Стайлз стягивает кроссовки и принимается закатывать джинсы.  
\- Что, позволь спросить, ты делаешь? – твоя улыбка почти поддразнивающая.  
\- А на что это похоже? Собираюсь зайти в воду.  
\- Ты подхватишь простуду.  
\- И что?  
\- Человеческий иммунитет очень уязвимый. Ты можешь себе навредить.  
\- Боже мой. Заткнись.  
\- Не говори, что я не предупреждал.  
Стайлз спускается по пляжу и заходит в воду с определённой долей решимости. Ты уверен, что он зайдёт по колено в ледяную воду только чтобы тебе насолить. Его хватает только на пару минут, и он устремляется обратно, забираясь рядом с тобой на корягу. Дрожит.  
Ты даже не задумываешься об этом. Просто снимаешь куртку и накидываешь ему на плечи. Он фыркает, но через мгновение закутывается в неё полностью.  
Вы ждёте, пока его ноги высохнут достаточно, чтобы обуться, и возвращаетесь к машине. Его зубы стучат. Ты предлагаешь отнести его на руках, но он всю дорогу отказывается. В последний момент предлагаешь взять его на закорки, и это срабатывает.  
После того как вы возвращаетесь в отель, он долго торчит в душе. Он ведь должен знать, что ты способен услышать его даже сквозь шум льющейся воды? Быть может, ему именно это и нужно. Его сердцебиение ускоряется. Он издаёт такие сладкие мягкие всхлипы, когда начинает трогать себя. Ты чуешь запах его возбуждения – тонкий, свежий аромат хвои. Можно воспринять это как приглашение, но ты сдерживаешься. Даже когда он приближается к оргазму, и едва различимый шум становится громче, отчаяннее.  
\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет он, прежде чем кончить.  
Ты остаёшься в своей постели даже когда он выходит из ванной в одном полотенце вокруг бёдер, раскрасневшийся от оргазма и горячей воды. На его плече незаживший след от укуса. Ты знаешь, откуда он, но видеть это своими глазами всё ещё удивительно. Очевидное доказательство того, что Стайлз по своей собственной воле способен убить.  
Может быть, именно сюда ты и укусишь. Исправишь это, пометишь его как свою собственность.  
Он роется в рюкзаке в поисках чистой одежды. Полотенце падает. Ты смотришь – на изгибы его задницы, на мягкий член. Он натягивает рубашку пониже, быстро влезает в боксёры и джинсы. Это первый раз, когда он переодевается у тебя на глазах.  
Его щёки всё ещё пламенеют, когда он усаживается в кресло и включает телевизор.

***

Стайлз пробирается в твою кровать вскорости после того, как ты выключаешь свет. Часть тебя хочет выпинать его прочь после идиотских демонстраций. Ты никогда не был склонен к аскетизму, «Не отказывай себе в удовольствиях, вопросы будут после». Но трахать его в таком уязвимом состоянии – чрезвычайно плохая идея. Позже он тебя за это возненавидит. Представь, как это будет выглядеть, он скажет, что им воспользовались, и будет абсолютно прав. Не то что бы тебя это остановило, если он начнёт настаивать… Ты ждёшь одного – пока он не выскажет свои желания явно.  
Но кажется, по ночам у Стайлза другие потребности, нежели при дневном свете. Потому что не проходит много времени, когда ты снова чувствуешь запах его слёз. Ты вздыхаешь и переворачиваешься на спину. Позволяешь ему вцепиться в тебя и прижаться к боку.  
\- Мне его не хватает, - Стайлз икает от слёз. – Мне так сильно его не хватает… Такое чувство, что у меня вместо лёгких колючая проволока – я, блядь, просто не могу дышать…  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - ты проводишь ладонью по его спине. - Я тебя понял.  
Ты не хочешь говорить ему, что всё будет в порядке. Потому что не будет. Всё будет очень не в порядке долгое, долгое время. Это то, что ему придется принять. Есть только шанс сделать это хуже и лучше. Насколько горе причиняет боль, когда случается, настолько слёзы помогают легче его пережить.  
\- Но почему? Почему ты это делаешь? – Стайлз поднимает голову и сдвигается выше у тебя на груди. – Я ничего не понимаю. Почему ты меня забрал… почему я тебе позволил… или почему всё кажется таким нормальным, когда это совсем, совсем не так! Я не… Не могу.  
\- Стайлз. Ты слишком много об этом думаешь. Я забрал тебя, потому что мне нужна стая. Это всё.  
\- Но это же не так.  
\- Это всё, о чём тебе стоит беспокоиться.  
Стайлз устраивается щекой у тебя на груди и глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Это какой-то пиздец. Я будто грёбаная Лолита. Ты наверняка стараешься вызвать у меня Стокгольмский синдром.  
\- И в мыслях не было. Но ты не выглядишь особенно испуганным.  
\- Я думаю… Я думаю, брось ты меня там – и я бы просто плакал в одиночестве в своём доме. Или… Жил с Перришем? Или моей тётей? Я даже не знаю, где должен был жить. Всё так запуталось. Если честно, когда ты пришёл ко мне, я думал о том, чтобы убить себя. Сложно было вообще ощущать себя живым. Мне казалось, что я мёртв, и это какой-то странный вид чистилища.  
Ты обнимаешь его руками за талию. Держишь его. Тебе нравится убеждать себя, что так лучше. Что бы ты ни дал ему, что угодно будет лучше прозябания в Бикон Хиллз.  
Но ты знаешь, что это ложь. Ты эгоист. Ты похитил его, потому что хотел. Можно придумывать иные причины сколько угодно, но эта – единственная, которая имела значение.

***

Найти нужного человека несложно. Ты собираешь смутные слухи о нём от своих старых знакомых. Он живёт в Иссакуа, возле леса, как часто делают волки. Это маленькая стая. Их альфа молод, ему едва за двадцать, и его беты примерно того же возраста. Живут в доме вместе, но каждое утро их альфа выходит на пробежку. Один. Как идиот.  
Возможно, он не сталкивался с конкурентами. И он не из старого клана, волк первого поколения, получивший силу по чистой случайности.  
\- Я чувствую себя жутко стрёмно, выслеживая чувака с намерением его убить, - Стайлз теребит подол своей футболки все последние пятнадцать минут. Ты припарковался чуть ниже по улице от дома стаи, чтобы провести последнюю разведку.  
\- Я говорил тебе оставаться в отеле, - ты пожимаешь плечами.  
\- Я чувствую себя не менее стрёмно, сидя в отеле и смотря «Адскую кухню», пока ты выслеживаешь чувака с намерением его убить.  
\- Так что, по-твоему, я должен делать? Не убивать его?  
\- Да? Мне кажется, это должно меня волновать. Но ещё я не уверен, не буду ли выглядеть лицемером, если скажу «нет».  
\- Это единственный способ снова стать альфой. Так что пока у тебя нет на примете никого получше для целевого убийства, держи моральные метания при себе.  
Стайлз на мгновение затихает. Затем ёрзает на сиденье, поворачиваясь к тебе.  
\- А как я вписываюсь в твой план? Не то что бы от меня было много толка в драке.  
\- Ты будешь отвлекать внимание, дорогуша.  
\- Прости?..  
\- Бедный маленький человечек, заблудившийся в лесу, раненый. Он остановится или помочь тебе, или поохотиться на тебя, - в любом случае, это будет последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни. А ещё ты умеешь обращаться с рябиновым пеплом и аконитом, что тоже очень нам на руку.  
\- Итак, мы собираемся обмануть его, отравить, а затем прикончить.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что ты умный мальчик.  
\- Господи боже! – стонет он. – Почему тебе так позарез нужно стать альфой?  
\- Потому что иначе я омега без стаи. Омеги склонны быстро умирать сами по себе. А если это случится, ты останешься без жилья и средств к существованию.  
Стайлз несколько минут раздумывает над этим, потом негодующе хрюкает, не найдя аргументов, и усаживается обратно.

***

Этим вечером Стайлз добирается до мини-бара. Ты не задумываешься о том, что стоит обратить на это внимание или остановить его, пока он не напивается до зелёных чертей.  
Разумом ты понимаешь, что у людей нет вообще никакой выносливости к алкоголю. Но прошло уже столько лет с тех пор, как ты сталкивался с этим лично… После того как Стайлз опорожняет крошечную бутылочку водки, он полирует всё это пивом и шлёпается на кровать рядом с тобой. Повтор серии «Морской полиции» мерцает на экране со звуком на минимуме – ты пытаешься читать.  
Запах алкоголя в его дыхании забивает всё вокруг. Он ничего не говорит. Просто сидит рядом, на расстоянии прикосновения. Пялится на тебя. Это отвлекает.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – ты отмечаешь страницу в книге и откладываешь её в сторону.  
Он не реагирует сразу. Словно пытается сформулировать просьбу у себя в голове.  
\- Я ... гм ... ну, это довольно забавно.  
\- О?  
\- Я типа запал на тебя. Когда был моложе. Довольно тупо, да?  
Милый боженька. Ты спрашиваешь себя, чем ты заслужил такое чудовищное искушение. Но ты ужасный человек, так что ничего удивительного.  
\- Как мило, - ты хмыкаешь. – Особенно вот это вот «моложе». Когда тебе было пятнадцать? Ты и сейчас всё ещё ребёнок.  
\- Не-а, не-а! – он фыркает и придвигается поближе. – По закону мне уже почти всё можно!  
\- Ты встречался с моей дочерью. Я в буквальном смысле достаточно стар, чтобы быть твоим отцом.  
Стайлз несколько раз моргает, как будто с этой стороны он ситуацию ещё не рассматривал. Но, кажется, это его совсем не беспокоит. Потому что он наклоняется, и ты ощущаешь дыхание на своём лице.  
\- Мне должно быть стыдно? За желание трахнуться с отцом моей девушки? Ну… Не знаю. Я хотел трахнуться с папой Скотта. Ещё до того, как понял, что это на самом значит.  
\- Так ты говоришь мне, что у тебя всегда было нездоровое влечение к взрослым авторитарным мужским фигурам?  
\- Ага.  
\- Это просто восхити…  
Он целует тебя. Его губы мягкие, несмотря на резкий вкус водки. Они почти сладкие. Нерешительный, игривый как котёнок, он пытается вылизать твой рот. Ты решаешь позволить себе это как меньшее из зол. У тебя есть свой кодекс чести, хоть он и слабо соответствует общепринятым нормам морали. Ты путаешься пальцами в его волосах и показываешь, каким должен быть настоящий поцелуй. Медленный. Страстный. Он хнычет и буквально вплавляется в тебя, ваши языки соприкасаются, скользят – только на мгновение. Твоя голова наполняется пьянящим запахом его возбуждения. Это было бы так просто – разложить его на кровати и выебать. Он бы даже умолял об этом.  
Вместо этого ты отстраняешься.  
\- Стайлз. Ты пьян.  
\- Но…  
\- Я не собираюсь трахать тебя, когда ты даже сидишь с трудом. Даже я не настолько чудовище.  
Он выдыхает, глаза у него влажные и широко распахнутые.  
\- Ты не хочешь меня.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Я просто не хочу тебя насиловать. Невозможно дать осмысленное согласие, когда ты даже по прямой не сможешь пройти.  
Кажется, он собирается спорить. Потом он теряет запал и просто сворачивается рядом в клубок. Ты треплешь его по волосам и возвращаешься к чтению. Он недолго плачет. Но прежде, чем это переходит в рыдания, он засыпает.

***

Ты оплачиваешь отдельную кабинку, так что любоваться видом с Сиэтлского колеса обозрения вы можете только вдвоём. Вид прекрасен. Хотя, конечно, по большей части ты пялишься на задницу Стайлза, пока он стоит, опершись коленями на сиденье и прижав лицо к стеклу. Вы уже почти на самом верху. Сейчас ночь, и горизонт – длинная полоса переливающихся огней.  
\- Когда ты снова станешь альфой, можно мы убьём Тео? – Стайлз отрывается от стекла и садится ровно, чтобы смотреть на тебя без риска сломать шею.  
\- Если ты захочешь.  
\- Он убил моего отца. Я не хочу после этого оставаться в Бикон Хиллз. Просто… Нельзя допустить, чтобы он продолжал причинять вред людям.  
Ты раздумываешь, стоит ли ему сказать. Что это не поможет. Убийство Кейт Арджент оказалось Пирровой победой, даже если на мгновение тебе и стало легче. Но опять-таки, зачем отказывать ему в мимолётных удовольствиях?  
\- Я позволю тебе воздать ему по заслугам.  
\- Не уверен, что должен за это благодарить. Но.. Э-э… Спасибо.  
\- Конечно, детка. Всё, что захочешь.  
Его глаза немного расширяются. Он, кажется, не знает, как на это реагировать. Ты всегда переходишь от мыслей к действиям слишком быстро, это всегда приносило тебе неприятности. Но он застенчиво улыбается тебе и отводит взгляд к окну.  
Если бы ты был хорошим человеком, то почувствовал бы себя виноватым. За то, что поощряешь этот хаос в нём, потому так его легче приручить. Но когда он сам идёт навстречу с такой готовностью, сложно помнить, почему это неправильно.  
\- Мы совершим ещё одно маленькое путешествие в Иссакуа, а затем сможем жить там, где ты захочешь, - ты скрещиваешь ноги, закидывая лодыжку на колено. Его взгляд остаётся прикованным к горизонту.  
\- Я не против Сиэтла.  
\- Тогда мы сможем начать присматривать дом. Я нашёл несколько мест, которые, кажется, отлично подойдут. Не прямо в центре, но в паре минут езды. Или мы могли бы поселиться в пригороде. Где-нибудь поближе к лесу.  
\- Как хочешь, - Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
Он очень милый мальчик. Даже если, скорее всего, не хочет обсуждать с тобой ваше будущее, ослеплённый своей маленькой местью. Это не страшно. Ему не нужно принимать решения – ты сделаешь это за него.

***

Стайлз даже не утруждает себя делать вид, что собирается спать отдельно. Он просто натягивает боксёры и ложится рядом с тобой на кровать, пока свет ещё включён. Ты, кажется, должен что-то сказать по этому поводу. Но ты молчишь. Просто щёлкаешь выключателем лампы и закрываешь глаза.  
Ты чувствуешь, как он ёрзает рядом. Сначала это выглядит как попытка найти более удобное положение. Но потом ты ощущаешь нарастающий запах возбуждения. Бросаешь на него взгляд и видишь, что он лежит на животе, покачивая бёдрами, втираясь в простынь. Движения медленные, но абсолютно однозначные.  
Серьёзно?  
Он собирается сделать это. Лёжа в твоей постели. Возможно, он застесняется и остановится, если ты отпустишь какой-нибудь едкий комментарий. Но проблема в том, что ты не хочешь его останавливать. Ты хочешь смотреть.  
Ты остаёшься спокойным и тихим, пока его дыхание становится всё тяжелее. Он начинает задыхаться и движется сильнее. Трётся о простыни. Как будто не знает, как прикоснуться к себе.  
\- Папочка, - шепчет он.  
О нет.  
Ты напуган тем, до чего вы докатились. Ты не должен был позволять этому случиться. Столько запутанных слоёв в чужом безумии, что невозможно даже точно определить, что именно происходит. Словно он скучает по своему отцу. Или хочет трахнуться со своим отцом. Или, раз уж ты теперь для него отцовская фигура и его к тебе тянет, он проецирует на тебя столько эмоций, что сам не может в них разобраться.  
\- Пожалуйста, папочка, - Стайлз скулит громче. Он даже не пытается ничего скрыть. Толкается в матрас, словно сучка в течке.  
Ты раздумываешь, стоит ли что-то сказать. Смогут ли слова остановить происходящее или только поощрят Стайлза? Возможно, жестоко будет именно промолчать. Но люди могут выворачивать слова наизнанку, играть со смыслом, и только действия невозможно исказить. Ты поворачиваешься на своей стороне кровати. Он не останавливается – зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы остановиться. От него пахнет потом, сексом, чистейшим желанием. Он отворачивается, словно боится смотреть на тебя. Как будто пока вы не смотрите друг другу в глаза, всё не по-настоящему.  
В конце концов, это очень просто. Протянуть руку и взять его за загривок. Сжать осторожно, просто чтобы он чувствовал успокаивающее давление. Он на мгновение останавливается, и ты пугаешься, что перешёл черту. Но затем он стягивает с себя боксёры. Ткань скользит вниз, обнажая гладкую кожу. Он оборачивает ладонь вокруг члена и начинает толкаться в неё.  
Ты не думаешь, что покойный шериф когда-либо касался сына в этом смысле. Хотя сложно утверждать наверняка. В конце концов, люди весьма успешно скрывают свои извращения под внешним налётом нормальности. Проще думать, что этого не было. Что это всё только для тебя – не для него.  
Хотя, вероятность того, что Стайлз хотел и никогда не имел, весьма интересна. Это даёт тебе власть воплотить его маленькую фантазию. Дать ему то, о чём он мечтал, мучаясь виной.  
Его движения становятся хаотичными. Он издаёт такие соблазнительные звуки, что ты не можешь перестать тонуть в самых ужасных мыслях. Тебе бы понравилось уничтожать его. Вонзать зубы в бледную плоть. Трахать, пока он не закричит.  
Но в определённом смысле более жестоко было бы заняться с ним любовью. Нежно. Сладко. Заботливо. Как будто он – твоя плоть и кровь, и ты хочешь его защитить.  
Возможно, ты сможешь создать его заново. По своему образу и подобию. Вот для чего всё это, в конце концов. Стая. Новое начало. Генезис, который тебе стоило пережить, когда ты впервые вернулся с того света.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - мурлычешь ты, поглаживая большим пальцем вдоль напряжённой мышцы на его шее. – Всё в порядке. Ты можешь закончить в любой момент, когда будешь готов.  
Твои слова, кажется, вызывают у него в голове короткое замыкание. Он стонет, вздрагивает, толкается в свою руку ещё несколько раз прежде чем наконец успокоиться. Мускусный запах его спермы впитывается в простыни. Как ты вообще сможешь здесь уснуть?  
Ты в последний раз легонько сжимаешь его шею и отпускаешь. Он немедленно подкатывается тебе под бок. Прижимается, потный и липкий. Его губы скользят по твоей щеке. Словно без успокаивающего действия алкоголя ему недостаёт смелости, чтобы зайти дальше.  
Слишком поздно делать вид, что всё невинно. Так что ты начинаешь сам. Берёшь его за подбородок и вовлекаешь в мягкий поцелуй. Он открывает рот, неловкий, но взбудораженный и полный рвения. Ты находишь это скорее привлекательным, чем отталкивающим. По крайней мере, пока он не пытается залезть к тебе в пижамные штаны. Ты хватаешь его за запястье и отводишь руку в сторону.  
\- Ты не… Ты не хочешь меня? – он звучит так, словно собирается заплакать.  
\- Не сейчас, детка. Ты, должно быть, устал. Тебе следует поспать.  
\- Я не…  
Ты целуешь его. Просто быстрое прикосновение губ.  
\- У нас будет полно времени, когда мы станем настоящей стаей.  
Он несколько раз вздыхает, рвано и нервно. Ты обвиваешь его руками, притягивая ближе.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты растянул удовольствие.  
Он немного расслабляется, уверившись, что ты тоже хочешь его. А тебе просто нужно немного времени.

***

В древесных питомниках обычно не растёт аконит, но иногда там высаживают рябину. Ехать к ближайшей посадке довольно долго, но Стайлз молча следует за тобой, когда ты сообщаешь об этом. Кажется, он вовсе не возражает против поездки. Пару дней назад ты купил ему айПод, и он накачал в него кучу пиратского дерьма. Удивительно, как твой ноут не умер от засилья вирусов. Когда ты напомнил, что он может пользоваться твоим айТюнсом и покупать всё, что захочет, он грозно таращился на тебя целую минуту, потом заявил «Это чёртово дело принципа, чувак!» и вернулся к копошению на торрентах.  
По крайней мере, он записал целый плейлист в дорогу. Его музыкальные вкусы хоть и не были полной катастрофой, но всё же оставляли желать лучшего. Ты категорически не можешь понять, почему расплодилось так много групп, в которых только гитара, ударные и плаксиво завывающий мальчишка-вокалист. Трудно определиться, насколько плох тот факт, что Стайлз ещё и подпевает. Он не всегда попадает в тон, но это даже немного очаровательно.  
\- «Богом клянусь, что это происки дьявола, какой позор, что худшие привычки сложнее всего одолеть», - он постукивает пальцами в такт ударным. – «Наша любовь – опасная, опасная игра. Раз уж я проиграл, то не смогу уйти».  
Сложно не задумываться, хотел ли этим что-нибудь тебе сказать. Выразить своё отношение. Возможно, он осознаёт, насколько ужасна эта ситуация. В конце концов, он умён. Он должен знать, что даже если бы он не пошёл добровольно, ты бы всё равно забрал его с собой. Но он пошёл за тобой без единого возражения. Даже если он не до конца отдаёт себе отчёт в происходящем и погружён в отрицание. Ты не удерживаешь его от побега физически. Он поступает так, словно сам хотел остаться.  
Наверное, ты ужасный человек, раз позволяешь себе воспринимать это именно так. В конце концов, ты увёз его через всю страну, и ему сложно будет вернуться назад. Каким образом он должен сбежать?  
\- «Но там есть кто-то такой же как я, так же полагающийся только на себя. Я знаю о первой помощи, я умею делать дыхание рот в рот. Когда твои ноги устанут, а лёгкие откажут, я вдохну кислород в твой открытый рот, детка, я могу резаться в эту игру весь день».  
Тебе хорошо известно: всё, что ты пытаешься сделать – переписать историю. Если бы в первый раз ты достиг успеха, то убил бы всех Арджентов, чтобы расчистить путь к Стайлзу. В тот раз, когда ты хотел укусить его на парковке, ты впервые решил его украсть. Тебе стоило его укусить. Позволил бы Скотту жить, как твоей бете, пока Стайлз был бы рядом.  
Ты планировал забрать его и второй раз. Он, конечно, расстроился бы – ты бы убил его лучшего друга. Но ты уверен, что он смог бы это пережить. Он уже похищал людей. Бежал в Мексику. Ты бы забрал Стайлза и Малию с собой. Вы бы начали сначала в каком-нибудь чудесном месте.  
Ты помнишь, как впервые увидел его в больнице. Твоё лицо было обезображено шрамами, ты был полубезумен от горя. Но тебе хватило одного взгляда, намёка на его запах, чтобы понять – он должен быть твоим. Возможно, этот немного старомодно, но ты считаешь, что некоторые люди качественно лучше других. Сильнее, умнее, быстрее уживаются с идеей о насилии. Они буквально созданы, чтобы стать парой альфы.  
Он тоже это чувствует. Понимает или нет – не важно. Он всегда был твоим. Он хочет быть твоим. Поэтому он смирился с судьбой так просто.  
Когда вы приезжаете в питомник и выходите из машины, Стайлз хватает твою руку и переплетает ваши пальцы вместе, пока вы проходите через главные ворота. Ты не можешь придумать достойную причину для отказа. Он всегда проверяет границы. Проблема в том, что ты вообще не стремишься его ограничивать.  
Вы бродите между рядами деревьев. Стайлз быстро находит саженцы рябины. Находиться рядом с ними крайне некомфортно, но приходится держать себя в руках.  
\- И сколько нам нужно, папочка? Только одно? Два, три? – глаза его блестят почти маниакально.  
Это должно сбивать с толку – то, что он использует это слово когда хочет над тобой поиздеваться и когда хочет с тобой трахнуться. Так или иначе, подтекст наслаивается сам на себя и уходит в бесконечность. Вот такой вот он ребёнок.  
\- Трёх будет достаточно, дорогуша, - ты сжимаешь его руку, отвечая на выпад.  
Он слегка склоняет голову и облизывает губы. Задумывается на мгновение, прежде чем наклониться и одарить тебя быстрым поцелуем. Ты никогда не думал, что планирование убийства может оказаться таким романтичным, но надеяться никто не запрещал.

***

\- Эй? Э-э-эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь? О Боже! Пожалуйста, помогите, я… я думаю, что сломал лодыжку…  
Стайлз рыдает. Вот прям настоящими слезами. Ты более чем впечатлён этим представлением, даже наблюдая его издалека, с подветренной стороны. Стайлз пахнет так, как будто ему больно. Это нелегко. Подделать эмоции до такой степени, чтобы это сказалось на нейрохимических сигналах.  
Альфа прекращает бежать, как только Стайлз оказывается в его поле зрения. Он выше тебя. Пожалуй, массивнее. Крепко сбитый, бледный, с узким лицом и вьющимися светлыми волосами. Не уродливый, но и не особо привлекательный. Его ноздри раздуваются. Оглядывается, глаза на мгновение вспыхивают алым. Ещё очень рано, солнце едва пробивается сквозь древесные кроны.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – голос у альфы оказывается низким и грубым. Он выглядит раздражённым – какой-то человечишка посмел прервать его утреннюю пробежку.  
\- Я гулял с друзьями вчера вечером и я… я отбился от группы… споткнулся, упал и… так больно! – Стайлз икает.  
\- Что же это за друзья, если они всё ещё тебя не ищут?  
\- Они, наверное, всё ещё спят. Мы сильно напились. Вы можете мне помочь? Телефон одолжить или ещё что?  
Альфа останавливается в нескольких шагах от него и осматривает человека, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Ты чувствуешь, как отрастает шерсть на твоём лице, как выдвигаются когти. Тебе не нравится, как альфа смотрит на Стайлза. Это ты смотришь на него так.  
\- У меня нет с собой телефона, - альфа распрямляет плечи. – Но, думаю, я могу донести тебя до цивилизации. Даже если это чертовски далеко.  
Стайлз немного напрягается. У него нож в кармане, покрытый аконитовым маслом. И шприц с раствором рябинового пепла. Он знает, что делать. Ты начинаешь жалеть, что приходится подвергать его опасности, но всего лишь на мгновение.  
Ты начинаешь подкрадываться ближе, скрываясь в тенях. Движешься плавно. Тихо.  
\- Я не… Вы не обязаны это делать, может, вы просто приведёте помощь? Не знаю, я просто…  
Альфа подходит поближе, присаживается, вторгаясь в личное пространство Стайлза.  
\- Тебе никто не говорил, что не стоит гулять в тёмных, опасных лесах? Тебе повезло, что никто пострашнее меня тебя не нашёл. Ты лакомый кусочек.  
\- Ч-что? – сглатывает Стайлз. Его лицо всё ещё в слезах. Ты примерно в двадцати футах, видишь, как он тянется за шприцем. Альфа не замечает.  
\- Может, мне вообще не нужно нести тебя в город. Может, мне просто стоит тебя съесть, - альфа начинает обращаться. Его лицо меняется, клыки лезут наружу. Наверное, он ждёт, что Стайлз испугается. Но запах боли мгновенно рассеивается.  
\- Да уж точно, ёбнутый извращенец, - фыркает Стайлз.  
Быстрее, чем альфа успевает понять, что происходит, Стайлз всаживает шприц ему в шею и нажимает на поршень. Тот кричит от боли и отшатывается назад. Стайлз достаёт нож и вскакивает на ноги.  
\- Только сунься ближе, чувак – я тебя выпотрошу.  
Альфа хватается за шприц и вытаскивает его, но уже слишком поздно. Через секунду его сгибает пополам, и он начинает рвать знакомой чёрной дрянью.  
\- Что ты, блядь, со мной сделал? – хрипит он.  
Но Стайлзу не суждено ответить на этот вопрос. Потому что ты уже рядом. На самом деле это просто. Толкаешь альфу на землю – он пытается бороться. Впивается тебе в грудь, рвёт мышцы, пока вы катитесь по мёртвым листьям.  
Это бесполезно. Его всё ещё рвёт, и его собственное тело восстаёт против, пытаясь побороть яд.  
Ты без проблем хватаешь его за шею. Из его глаз капает чёрная жидкость. Он борется изо всех сил, но этого недостаточно. Ты впиваешься когтями в его шею и вырываешь глотку. Он осознаёт это, извивается ещё несколько секунд, пока его тело не обмякает. Ты ощущаешь просто небывалый прилив сил.  
Это даже лучше, чем в первый раз. Всё твоё тело вибрирует, словно от наркотиков. Невыносимая эйфория. В этот момент ты способен на всё. Это то, кем ты должен быть.  
\- Блядь, - Стайлз едва дышит.  
Его зрачки расширены, он пялится на тебя и на окровавленный труп, у которого ты всё ещё стоишь на коленях.  
\- Э-э-э… Наверное, жутко стрёмно о таком говорить, но ты сейчас чертовский горяч.  
Ты улыбаешься, глаза наливаются алым.  
\- Спасибо, дорогуша, я бы не справился без тебя.  
У Стайлза заполошно колотится сердце. Ты чувствуешь всплеск возбуждения в его запахе. Приходится приложить изрядное усилие, чтобы не наброситься на него и не растерзать прямо сейчас. Но вообще-то лучше покинуть место преступления до начала праздничного секса.  
Ты как следует проходишься когтями по останкам альфы, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что это было дикое животное. Затем поднимаешь шприц и возглавляешь шествие к машине. Через мгновение Стайлз присоединяется к тебе, он тяжело дышит, от него несёт желанием. Кто знал, что маленький засранец возбуждается от убийств. А может, он таким и не был. Может, это ты сделал его таким. По большому счёту, какая разница?  
Нельзя сказать, что вы провернули всё чисто. Ты весь покрыт кровью. Стайлз возбуждён и нервически дёргается. Он на адреналине и слишком потрясён. Он ведёт машину по просёлочным дорогам слишком быстро, вы едете в общественный парк с открытой уборной. Таким ранним утром там всё равно ни души. Тебе удаётся вымыться почти до пристойного состояния, теперь, по крайней мере, вы сможете вернуться в отель. Ты сдираешь с себя ошмётки рубашки, прежде чем вернуться в машину. Стягиваешь джинсы на пассажирском сиденье, даже не подумав переодеться в уборной.  
Но прежде, чем ты дотягиваешься до чистой одежды, Стайлз вдруг говорит:  
\- Нет, подожди.  
\- Подождать? – фыркаешь ты.  
\- Ты просто… просто сядь.  
Он мог сказать это только по одной-единственной причине. Но ты решаешь его немного побаловать. Проскальзываешь на своё место, оставшись только в чёрных брифах, и захлопываешь дверь.  
Он перебирается к тебе на колени. Неловко. Неуклюже. Но ты встречаешь его губы с неприкрытой страстью, когда ваши рты наконец сталкиваются.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - бормочет он. – Пожалуйста, папочка. Мне так нужно.  
Наверное, тебе не стоит это делать. В конце концов, тебя могут арестовать за непристойное поведение. Пока ты всё ещё с головы до ног в уликах по недавнему убийству. И всё же. Бессмысленно ожидать, что он просидит за рулём полчаса до отеля в таком взвинченном состоянии. Возможно, тебе стоит чуть-чуть ему помочь.  
Так что ты расстёгиваешь его джинсы, засовываешь руку ему в боксёры и берёшься за член. Он стонет тебе в рот. Прикасается отчаянно. И так отчаянно жаждет прикосновений. Это прекрасно.  
Ты дрочишь ему. Он буквально растекается у тебя под руками от удовольствия. Ты проводишь большим пальцем по головке, размазывая липкие капли смазки, и он трепещет. Скоро он поглощён происходящим настолько, что уже не может сосредоточиться на поцелуях. Он просто судорожно хватает воздух у твоих губ. Глаза его закрыты. Он лепечет жадную чепуху.  
\- …так хорошо, о боже, хочу тебя в себе…  
\- Скоро, детка, - ты скользишь ртом к его плечу. – Хочу оказаться там, где смогу взять тебя полностью, без опасений, что нас поймают.  
\- Папочка, - он задыхается, когда твои зубы скользят по его коже.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя укусил, детка? М-м-м? Ты готов к этому?  
\- Да-а, - он вцепляется в твои плечи. Возможно, чтобы просто не сползти вниз. Ты в полувозбуждённом состоянии, потому что у тебя на бёдрах извивается красивый мальчик. Не трудно представить, как он будет так же извиваться на твоём члене.  
Ты немного сжимаешь зубы. Его член под твоей ладонью пульсирует в предоргазменном напряжении. Каждый вздох вырывается из его губ вместе со стоном, от шеи вверх лицо затапливает лихорадочный румянец.  
\- Ты уверен? Быть может, мне стоит спросить у тебя позже, когда ты не будешь так отвлекаться, -ты сжимаешь его задницу свободной рукой. Прижимаешь его ближе. Кажется, ему нравится твоя грубость, судя по тому, как он скулит и извивается на тебе.  
Стайлз склоняет голову, открывая шею.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Это больше, чем можно вынести, от чего можно отказаться. Ты хотел этого так долго. Ты не сможешь остановиться, даже если попробуешь.  
Ты прокалываешь зубами его кожу. Точно над шрамом на плече. Он вздрагивает. Его член пульсирует, выплёскивая сперму тебе в ладонь, пачкая боксёры. Вот как это должно было случиться. Тебя затапливает всепоглощающее чувство завершения. Успех. Хрупкие связи стаи вспыхивают горячим и белым уже через мгновение. Теперь ты можешь чувствовать Стайлза. Мягкий шёпот на краю сознания, совсем не похожий на Скотта МакКолла, или Дерека, или любого другого из твоей прошлой стаи. Стайлз подходит идеально, именно так, как должен, он был создан для тебя.  
Через мгновение ты убираешь клыки и зализываешь кровоточащую рану. Он втягивает тебя в ещё один поцелуй. Вкус его крови должен хорошо ощущаться у тебя на языке, но это не заставляет его отстраниться.

***

На пути к отелю Стайлз на редкость нетерпелив, несмотря на пережитый благодаря тебе оргазм. Он висит на тебе даже в лифте, едва удаётся закрыть дверь номера, прежде чем он начинает отчаянно тебя целовать. Выход только один – прижать его к стене покрепче и перехватить контроль. И это именно то, чего он хочет – плавится в твоих руках без сомнений и суеты. Перестаёт судорожно за тебя цепляться, просто позволяет тебе превратить поцелуи в нежную ласку.  
Ты обнимаешь его руками за талию и поднимаешь в воздух. Он смеётся, пока ты несёшь его в кровать. Твою кровать, которая всё ещё пахнет его спермой. На самом Стайлзе запах ещё сильнее, остался на его белье, пристал к его коже.  
Ты укладываешь его на постель, стягиваешь обувь. Потом носки. Боксёры. Он уже снова твёрдый, но ты не прикасаешься к нему там, напротив – переворачиваешь на живот и усаживаешься меж разведённых бёдер.  
У него восхитительная задница. Ты не можешь удержаться от того, чтобы схватить её и смять. Его дыхание тут же срывается, он так молод, так отзывчив. Ты должен чувствовать себя виноватым.  
Но проще проталкиваться языком в его дырочку и слушать, как он стонет. Он не стыдится. Без заминки выгибает спину и притирается к твоему лицу.  
\- Блядь, - хныкает он.  
Ты улыбаешься. Вылизываешь его, раскрываешь. Просто чтобы посмотреть, как он дрожит под тобой. Он зарывается лицом в подушки, но ты всё равно слышишь каждый тихий отчаянный звук, который он издаёт. Ты никогда не возражал против подобного. Наверное, зверь в тебе наслаждается, думая об этом, - твоя слюна на самой нежной, самой деликатной его части.  
Это окончательное утверждение власти, и он так красиво сдаётся на твою милость.  
Он задыхается, когда толкаешься в него языком. Трахаешь его. Череды невнятных ругательств и случайных «Пожалуйста, папочка» почти достаточно, чтобы сломить твою выдержку. Тебе нравится идея взять его именно так. Прямо сейчас.  
Но иногда ты бываешь очень терпелив – если награда достаточно сладка, кульминацию можно и отложить. В большинстве случаев ты свободно проявляешь свою эгоистичную натуру, но когда дело доходит до секса, щедрость дарует максимальную власть. Даришь кому-то ошеломительный оргазм – и они ещё долго под глубоким впечатлением. Это чувство опьяняет.  
Когда он кажется достаточно расслабленным, ты немного отстраняешься и нажимаешь большим пальцем на сокращающееся отверстие, проскальзываешь внутрь без особого сопротивления. Хорошо.  
Стайлз стонет, когда ты встаёшь с постели. Ты идёшь к своему чемодану, в котором держишь смазку и презервативы ещё с тех пор, как вы покинули Бикон Хиллз. Не конкретно для Стайлза (по крайней мере, себе ты в этом не признавался), но всегда следует быть готовым.  
Когда ты поворачиваешься, Стайлз садится. Мгновение смотрит тебе в глаза, а потом снимает рубашку. Почти грациозно. Он отбрасывает её в сторону, прикусывает губы и ложится обратно, опираясь на локти.  
\- Ты меня трахнешь или как?  
Тебе даже хочется сказать нет, только чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует. Наверное, впадёт в истерику. Ты даже не исключаешь вероятность рыданий. Или, может, он просто будет продолжать смотреть на тебя с насмешливой улыбкой и начнёт сам к себе прикасаться. Это быстро бы заставило тебя сдаться.  
Ты переходишь в наступление, всё ещё полностью одетый. Упираешься коленями в кровать, толкаешь его в грудь и опускаешь вниз. Отбрасываешь смазку в сторону, хватаешь его за запястья и заводишь высоко за голову. Он открывает рот, но молчит и смотрит на тебя, словно не хочет пропустить ни секунды из происходящего.  
\- Держи свои руки так.  
Ты выпускаешь его из захвата и садишься на пятки. Дотягиваешься до смазки, выдавливаешь немного на пальцы. Стайлз так возбуждён. Ты не можешь удержаться, берёшь его за член и пару раз с силой по нему проводишь. Его бёдра дрожат, он пытается толкаться в твою ладонь. Ты немедленно его отпускаешь.  
\- Если ты не будешь послушным мальчиком, мы прекратим прямо сейчас.  
\- Прости, папочка, - Стайлз так широко раскрывает глаза, что ты почти готов поверить в этот невинный вид, невзирая на обстоятельства.  
Ты вставляешь в него палец без предупреждений. Он сжимается вокруг тебя, но тут же расслабляет мышцы. Дыхание становится тяжелее. Щёки розовеют. Это совершенно очаровательно – то, как он краснеет, когда возбуждён. Ты двигаешь пальцем внутрь и наружу, находишь точку, которая заставляет его извиваться и стонать, и не можешь перестать дразнить его.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь делал это? – спрашиваешь снисходительно. – Трахал себя своими маленькими жадными пальчиками?  
\- Да-а, - Стайлз задыхается.  
\- И сколько же в тебя помещается?  
\- Четыре.  
\- Ненасытный мальчишка… - ты вставляешь ещё один палец. - О чём ты думаешь?  
\- О твоём члене, папочка, - Стайлз почти шепчет.  
Ты почти задумываешься, о ком он говорит – о тебе или о своём настоящем отце. Хочешь ли ты действительно узнать ответ на этот вопрос? Нет. Не хочешь. Будь ты хорошим человеком, тебя бы обеспокоило то, что Стайлз представляет на твоём месте кого-то ещё. Но в данный момент это уже не имеет значения. Это не помешает вытрахать из него всё до последней мысли.  
\- Что ж, не волнуйся. Ты получишь его сразу как будешь готов, - свободной рукой ты оглаживаешь его рёбра, потираешь сосок большим пальцем.  
\- Я уже готов, - его член истекает влагой. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот кончит, словно ему хватит порыва воздуха.  
\- Почти, милый. Папочка хочет убедиться, что тебе понравится.  
На Стайлза эти слова оказывают просто ошеломительный эффект, когда именно ты их говоришь. Он издаёт короткие, полные нужды звуки и начинает двигаться навстречу твоей руке, пытаясь трахнуть себя твоими пальцами. Ты добавляешь ещё один. Он источает такой сильный аромат возбуждения, что это мешает мыслить связно. Ты готов его сожрать.  
\- Ну давай. Трахни меня, - хнычет Стайлз.  
Остатки твоего самоконтроля рушатся. Ты вытаскиваешь пальцы и снова тянешься за смазкой. Ты даже не потрудился раздеться, просто расстегнул джинсы, вытащил член и навалился на него. Ты вталкиваешься в него медленно, ровно в том ритме, как его тело отдаётся тебе, раскрывается для тебя. Он уже забыл твои указания, оплетает тебя руками, словно пытаясь вжать ещё ближе. Сложно расстраиваться по этому поводу, когда он ощущается словно шёлк. Горячий, скользкий шёлк.  
\- Нравится это, детка? – ты целуешь его шею, начинаешь двигать бёдрами, неглубоко толкаясь. Ты знаешь, что это лучше, чем пытаться, чем пытаться вставить ему сразу. Не то что бы ты хвастался. Но это будет слишком – член у тебя большой. Толстый. Длинный. Его вполне достаточно, чтобы устрашить и более опытного партнёра, но Стайлз никогда не был обычным в любом смысле слова.  
\- Да, так хорошо, - слова выходят немного невнятными. Его лицо расслаблено. Он уже пьян от страсти, а ты ещё только начал.  
Ты постепенно ускоряешь темп. Двигаешься глубже. Скоро он стонет уже на каждое твоё движение, отчаянно, словно от боли. Но у него натекла лужица смазки на живот, а от концентрации возбуждения в его запахе можно задохнуться.  
Ты сдвигаешься, и угол проникновения меняется. Он впивается ногтями тебе в плечи.  
\- Да, да, вот так, о Боже.  
Он восхитителен в своём нетерпении. Кто ты такой, чтобы отказать ему в этом? Ты пытаешься повторить то, что только что сделал. Кажется, это срабатывает, судя по тому, как он стонет и изгибается – словно находится в экстатическом трансе. Его глаза сейчас закрыты, а щёки повлажнели. Он плачет?  
\- Детка, я делаю тебе больно? – ты осторожно прикасаешься к его подбородку. Стираешь большим пальцем влагу с его лица.  
\- Нет… нет, я так близко, пожалуйста, не останавливайся… - он льнёт к твоим прикосновениям. Сердце колотится громко и быстро. Он совсем раскраснелся, тело пышет жаром.  
Это не заняло много времени, но ты не против. Ты всегда воспринимал это как комплимент, когда твой партнёр готов кончить через пару минут процесса.  
\- Кончишь сам, или тебе нужно помочь?  
\- Я не… Я не знаю… Блядь.  
Он дезориентирован и мало что соображает. Ты решаешь за него. Скользишь рукой вдоль его шеи, по груди, прослеживаешь кончиками пальцев линию живота, прежде чем взять его член и плавно задвигаться. Многого и не нужно. Полминуты – и он кончает, выстанывая «Папочка» с удивительным отчаянием. Его член пульсирует, выстреливает липкими струйками ему на живот, пока его мышцы спазматично сжимаются вокруг тебя.  
Твои клыки лезут наружу. Ты впиваешься руками в матрас, теряя контроль. Вы и без того производили слишком много шума, а теперь изголовье кровати совсем уж отчаянно бьётся о стену. Ты не находишь в себе сил волноваться на этот счёт.  
Нет смысла пытаться продлить удовольствие, Стайлз сейчас гиперчувствительный, и если ты будешь продолжать слишком долго, секс станет весьма болезненным.  
\- Ох блядь, - стонет он. - Боже. Ах…  
Жаркое, неодолимое удовольствие прошивает тебя насквозь. Твой волк почти прорвался наружу. Упивающийся победой, помечающий свою пару. Ты кусаешь Стайлза. Потому что это инстинкт. Впиваешься в его открытую нежную шею и рычишь. Он на спине, в положении полного подчинения, стонущий и расслабленный. Точно так, как должно.  
Ты чувствуешь давление в основании члена. Ты уже перешёл черту, когда мог думать как человек.  
\- Стой… Это ещё что такое? Что за… Ебать.  
Ты толкаешься так глубоко как можешь, так быстро как можешь, прежде чем узел набухнет, и ты окажешься заперт в нём. Ты прикусываешь чуть сильнее, пока волны удовольствия захлёстывают тебя с головой. Стайлз не сопротивляется. Он просто лежит под тобой, спокойный и податливый. Идеальная жертва.  
Всё медленно утихает. Ты разжимаешь челюсти, зализываешь рану, несмотря на то, что она уже начинает затягиваться. Потом нюхаешь его, прижимая лицо к его шее с двух сторон. Твои глаза светятся алым. Когда ты снова отодвигаешься и смотришь на него, его взгляд полыхает льдисто-синим. Только на мгновение.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - он говорит это так быстро, ты даже не уверен, что правильно расслышал. Как можно этому верить? Едва ли неделя прошла с тех пор, как ты похитил его, с тех пор, как его мир рухнул. Просто у него в голове всё спуталось и перемешалось.  
Но он выглядит таким уязвимым. Как будто ещё не понял, сколь многое произошло с вами. Он самое прекрасное, чего тебе доводилось касаться. Теперь он твоя стая. Ты не уверен, что понимаешь любовь в человеческом смысле слова, но ты точно многое чувствуешь к Стайлзу. Всегда чувствовал. Ты будешь его защищать, заботиться о нём. Дашь ему всё, что он только пожелает.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, мой хороший, - ты улыбаешься. Целуешь его в щёку. Вам предстоит пробыть в цепке ещё около десяти минут, так что ты заключаешь его в объятия и прижимаешь поближе.  
Это самое существенное, что тебе доводилось чувствовать с тех пор, как мир вспыхнул огнём и всё провалилось в темноту. Возможно даже лучшее, что тебе в принципе доводилось испытывать. Ты понимаешь, что, объективно говоря, всё это просто кромешный пиздец, но такой уж ты есть. Такие уж вы оба.  
Неужели так неправильно покупаться на иллюзию прекрасных отношений, когда альтернатива – всеобъемлющее страдание?

***

\- Ну, что думаешь?  
\- Он идеален, - усмехается Стайлз.  
Вы стоите в гостиной милого дома с двумя спальнями. Из окон во всю стену отличный вид на океан. Кухня современная, с большим открытым пространством и отличной плитой. Обе ванные были выпотрошены до основания и полностью обновлены в последние пару лет. В одной даже есть джакузи. Дом полностью обставлен (правда, ты не в состоянии сказать ничего хорошего о вкусах предыдущего владельца и уже предвкушаешь кучу времени, убитую на ремонт).  
Стайлз обвивает тебя руками и устраивает голову у тебя на плече. Риелтор ожидает снаружи, так что ты без опасений обнимаешь его в ответ. Женщина не задаёт много вопросов, вероятно сделав вывод, что вы родственники, или что Стайлз старше, чем выглядит, или она не хочет знать ничего до тех пор, пока вы близки к тому, чтобы расплатиться за дом наличкой прямо на месте.  
\- Мы должны сменить эти обои. Так быстро, как только возможно. Господи, эти люди что, застряли в семидесятых? - ты корчишь недовольную гримасу.  
\- Чувак, ты такая гейская сучка, это просто удивительно.  
\- Серьёзно? Ты собираешься вести себя как трудный ребёнок, когда я покупаю дом?  
\- Мне очень жаль, папочка.  
\- Нет, не жаль. Не ври.  
Он отстраняется, быстро клюёт тебя в губы и отправляется исследовать дом. Ты задерживаешься в гостиной, глядя в окно. Надеешься, что бумаги оформят достаточно быстро, и вы сможете въехать сюда до конца месяца. Кочевание по отелям начинает утомлять. Особенно с тех пор, как Стайлзу полюбилось заниматься сексом сразу после пробуждения. И хоть вы частенько переезжаете, постоянно висящая на дверях табличка «не беспокоить» быстро начинает вызывать у персонала подозрения.  
Ну ладно. Бельё, постоянно выпачканное в сперме, и тот факт, что Стайлз просто не умеет молчать во время секса, тоже сыграли свою роль.  
Ты хочешь свою собственную территорию. Где ты можешь заставить его кричать. Вряд ли соседи будут проверять у него документы. Вы решили претвориться молодожёнами, даже купили пару золотых колец, подходящих по размеру, чтобы носить после переезда.  
Если захочется, ты, пожалуй, мог бы жениться на нём по-настоящему. Но зачем столько возни с документами, если можно просто заплатить за подделку? Разумеется, если он пожелает настоящую церемонию, он её получит, но тебе не кажется, что его это вообще заботит.  
\- Мне нравится эта кровать! – кричит Стайлз дальше по коридору. – Она охуительно мягкая.  
Ты готов поставить на то, что она не протянет и месяца. Для двух оборотней с регулярными дикими совокуплениями нужна рама покрепче, чем у этой кровати. Но, возможно, вам удастся сохранить матрас.  
Скоро Стайлз пойдёт в колледж с новым именем и фальшивыми документами. Как только он найдёт себе друзей с достаточно гибкой моралью, ты начнёшь собирать новую стаю. Этот дом не предназначен для большого количества людей, но вот гостей в нём можно принимать регулярно. Большинство волков предпочитают жить подальше от людей, но в каком-то роде это неплохая страховка - будет сложно напасть на вас, не привлекая внимания всей округи.  
Входная дверь открывается, риелтор заходит внутрь. В её руках планшет, а в глазах надежда.  
Ты поворачиваешься к ней.  
\- Думаю, нам подходит, - ты улыбаешься.  
\- Замечательно! – она хихикает. – Я позвоню владельцу после обеда.  
Ухмыляющийся Стайлз появляется в конце коридора. Манит тебя в спальню. Маленькая зараза.  
\- Вы не будете против, если мы тут ещё осмотримся? Я мечтаю составить список покупок. Уверен, этот… антиквариат имеет сентиментальную ценность, но будь я проклят, если выдержу эти ужасающие ландшафты на стенах хоть минуту дольше, чем требуется, - ты отлично умеешь отыгрывать стереотипные роли, так что подобные комментарии от тебя более чем ожидаемы.  
\- Ну конечно! – она кивает со знающим видом, как будто ты рассказал какую-то знакомую вам обоим шутку.  
\- Большое вам спасибо. Вам нет никакой необходимости нас дожидаться, уверен, вы занятой человек. Мы закроем за собой, когда будем уходить.  
\- Хорошо, но… Обычно так не делается… О, ну ладно, - она смеётся. – Я в любом случае вернусь позже. Развлекайтесь.  
\- Вы просто чудо, дорогая.  
Кажется, ты немного переигрываешь, распахивая объятия ей навстречу. Но она принимает их. И позволяет тебе поцеловать себя в щёку. Вы ещё немного флиртуете, а потом она наконец уходит. Не твоя вина, что натуралки от тебя в восторге.  
Ты поворачиваешься к Стайлзу сразу, как только за ней закрывается дверь, и следуешь за ним по коридору. В хозяйской спальне он плюхается на матрас королевских размеров.  
Легко игнорировать чудовищность этой комнаты, пока ты сосредоточен на том, насколько Стайлз прекрасен.  
Он улыбается тебе. Ангельски-невинно и в то же время сексуально. Ты устраиваешься на нём сверху, он не прекращает хихикать. Ёрзать. Да-да, пытается сделать вид, что его полувозбуждённый член не трётся о твоё бедро.  
\- Папочка?  
\- Да, котёнок?  
\- Когда мы займёмся Тео?  
\- Скоро. Сначала нам нужна стая. Ты же хочешь стать сильнее? Разумно вступать в сражение только тогда, когда ты уверен в победе.  
\- Если ты обещаешь… что мы… ну, ты знаешь. Точно это сделаем.  
\- Конечно, дорогуша. Мы убедимся, что Тео получит именно то, что заслуживает.  
\- Ты лучше всех, - Стайлз целует тебя в нос. Потом в рот. Потом всё катится под откос - и вот вы уже оба голые. Обновляете кровать. Ты просто наслаждаешься моментом.  
Это словно сон наяву. Вместе покупать новый дом. Притворяться, что всё в порядке, что всё нормально. В конце концов, кто объяснит, что такое нормальность на самом деле? Стайлз, кажется, счастлив, ты счастлив тоже. Это всё, что имеет значение. По крайней мере, ты пытаешься себя в этом убедить.

[My Love Won't Wait](http://8tracks.com/taylor_potato/my-love-won-t-wait) from [taylor_potato](http://8tracks.com/taylor_potato) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

**Author's Note:**

> *Пайк-Плейс-маркет (англ. Pike Place Market) — общественный рынок, находящийся на побережье тихоокеанского залива Эллиот в Сиэтле, штат Вашингтон, США. Открытый 17 августа 1907 года, он является одним из самых старых континентальных рынков США. Пайк-Плейс-маркет — рынок морепродуктов, сельхозпродукции мелких фермеров и ремесленников. Также выступает в роли своеобразной сцены для уличных актёров, клоунов и певцов, что, по-видимому, и является причиной его большой популярности у туристов со всего мира.


End file.
